Sword Play
by SeceretGoldenEyes
Summary: What if Merlin came to Camelot when he was younger? This is the story of how eight-year-old Merlin visits Camelot, his initial meetings with Arthur and the trouble they get up to , plus appearances of other main characters of this age. a cute Oneshot


**Wow, finally - first ever Fanfic!**

**Summary: Basically a short story about how Merlin visits Camelot as an eight year old, his meeting with Arthur and brief appearances of other main characters in the story of this age. **

**(can be seen as either slash, or non slash depending on how your read it)**

**Themes: Humor/ friendship**

**Enjoy!**

***

Sword Play.

It was nearing midday over the city of Camelot. A small raven-haired boy gazed in wonder out of the grimy window of the inn room across the town. Merlin had never seen so many houses, nor so many people in one place in his whole life. The entire city had a buzz about the place which he had never experienced before back in Ealdor or any of the other villages he had visited.

He was on a brief visit to the city with his mother, Hunith. She had wanted to speak with someone called 'Gaius' who was an old friend of hers and eight year old Merlin had been brought along with her. She had left him in the room of the inn where they were staying, before going out to search for the physician up at the big castle Merlin had glimpsed earlier. Before leaving she had told him strictly that _under no circumstances_ should he leave the room, unless there was an emergency. Before coming to Camelot she had also given him a similar lecture about how he could not use magic and shouldn't draw attention to himself whilst visiting the city.

Merlin grumbled to himself, nose pressed up against the glass.

It was so _boring _in this shabby little room. His gaze fell across the moth-eaten blankets on the bed, the old wooden trunk and the dusty shelves… but outside was a different and exciting world full of busy crowds of peasants, horses drawing carts, merchants selling their wares, soldiers marching up the streets, urchins running past wildly, squealing at the top of their lungs – Merlin had never seen any place so full of life.

He didn't know how long his mother was going to be gone – he could be waiting _ages _yet. Surely it wouldn't hurt to have a quick look around outside? He could be back before she even knew that he had gone…

Quietly Merlin raised his had up in front of him, fingers spread wide, and focussed all of his attention upon the window latch. His little blue eyes suddenly flashed with golden fire and the window popped open. Merlin smiled cheekily to himself before pushing the window open wider and scrambling up onto the window-ledge, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight.

He stole a quick glance back inside the darkened room, before hopping down into the street below – luckily there were some barrels positioned directly below the window that he could clamber down onto. One his feet were firmly on the ground he wiped the dust off his hands on his trousers before setting off down the road. The people around him paid Merlin no attention – to them he was just another peasant boy wandering the streets.

Merlin plodded up the road staring in interest at the buildings and people he passed by. Once he peered through the doorway of a blacksmiths and saw a huge man standing with his back to him, hammering away at an anvil. Sparks flew in all directions each time the anvil was struck. Suddenly a young girl pushed past him into the room. She was a pretty little girl with short dark curly hair, wearing a patched purple dress and holding a rag doll in her left hand. The man turned around, wiping sweat off his forehead and spotted the girl.

"Gwen, what are you doing in here! How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to come in here when daddy's working!" He scooped Gwen up into his arms and lifted her to shoulder level.

"But I told Isabella that I would show her the work-room!" she protested, gesturing towards the doll.

"Well tell Isabella that the work-room is a dangerous place where little girls could easily trip or get cuts or burns when their Daddy is busy with his metal-work." He smiled, "Seriously Gwen I cant keep an eye on you all the time in here okay – why don't you go back to the house and start making lunch."

"Okaaaaaaaay" Gwen mumbled before tottering back outside. Merlin ducked out of the way and continued strolling up the street.

He headed in the direction of the castle – he wanted to get a better view of the massive building whose silhouette had dominated the skyline as he and his mother had approached Camelot the previous evening. As Merlin entered a crowded square he gazed up at the thick stone walls and the soaring towers and turrets high above him. He couldn't imagine anyone having so much money that they could actually _live _in a place like this!

As he wandered aimlessly, following the edges of the caste walls he found himself leaving the crowds behind and eventually ended up strolling across grassy turf. There were no more townspeople or houses around here. Instead Merlin could see a beautiful view of a forest downhill and across a valley, with hills stretching far into the distance. The noise of the town centre was little more than a rumble in the background – here the air was peaceful.

Merlin leaned back against the castle wall, absorbing the tranquillity of the scene… until-

"- shut up Morgana what would _you _know about sword fighting? You're a GIRL!"

"Oh yeah? You know I could beat you easily if I really wanted to!"

"No you couldn't!"

"Yes I could!"

"Couldn't."

"Could."

"Couldn't."

"Could."

"Couldn't."

"Could."

Merlin peeked round the corner of the castle wall to see two children of about his age (or slightly older?) having a rowdy argument. One of the children was a girl with long black hair curling in tendrils down her back. She was wearing a long emerald-green dress and her hands were placed on her hips as a mischievous grin flashed across her face as she squabbled with the boy in front of her.

The boy was about the same height as Merlin, but his hair was longer and golden blond in colour. He was also much more heavily built than Merlin who was rather skinny and scrawny in comparison. He was also holding a wooden sword which he was waving threateningly at the girl, his face screwed up with indignance as he yelled back at her. Both children wore expensive cloathing had radiant soft skin that boasted health and that they were well looked after. _They must be the children of Nobles!_ Merlin thought.

"I'll prove it!" said the girl, Morgana, drawing herself up to her full height. "Arthur Pendragon I challenge you to a duel!"

"What!?" the boy demanded. "But _girls_ cant-"

"Does that mean that you refuse?"

"No I-"

"Are you too cowardly because you actually _know_ that I can beat you?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing! I know that I could beat you with my eyes closed!"

"If you back out then I'm telling your Daddy that it was you who slipped laxatives into the whine jug last week when that foreign King came to visit Camelot-"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet?" said Morgana, grinning evilly. "You willing to take that risk?"

A look of sheer panic flashed across Arthur's face. "Fine! Deal, I accept your challenge."

"However," said Morgana, smiling even more wickedly, "if you loose then you _have_ to do a dare. One which _I_ choose."

"But that's not-"

"I thought you said that you could beat me easily? With your eyes closed? If so then what are you worried about?" she retorted, smiling innocently.

"_Nothing! _Fine, bring it on" Arthur sighed in a resigned voice "–but don't get upset when you loose – which you _will!_"

"Don't worry about me!" she said brightly "I would watch your own backside if I were you!"

The girl picked up another wooden sword, holding it as expertly as any boy, and they both faced each other, standing several yards apart. Merlin moved from behind the wall and stepped closer. He wanted a good view of what was about to happen next.

"On count of three."

"One…"

"Two..."

"Three!"

The two children launched themselves at each other and the loud _Crack _of wood hitting wood echoed off the stone castle walls. Merlin had never seen a proper sword fight before but, even though they were just kids, he could tell that these two were skilled fighters. Each time Arthur lunged forwards Morgana's sword was always there to block the attack, and when ever Morgana swung her sword in Arthur's direction he always managed to dodge out of the way. Merlin was astounded by the speed and grace of their movements. The two were evenly matched and it was difficult to follow who was gaining the upper hand. Arthur's face was fixed, his teeth gritted in a snarl of determination. Morgana's eyes were wide, a slight smile graced her lips as she fought.

Suddenly Arthur stepped backwards and tripped over a branch on the ground behind him. His arms wind-milled through the air as he regained his balance, but the damage had been done.

Morgana took advantage of the distraction and slashed forwards, knocking Arthur's sword cleanly out of his hand so that it span wildly through the air and landed diagonally twenty paces away, sword tip planted firmly into the ground. Smirking, Morgana pointed her wooden blade at Arthur's throat.

"Do you surrender?"

"Morgana! That wasn't-"

"DO YOU SURRENDER?" Morgana bellowed.

Arthur gave her a frightened look before hanging his head in defeat.

"Thank you" said Morgana, smiling sweetly.

Arthur scowled at her. "That wasn't a fair win Morgana! That twig was-"

"You should have been paying more attention to your surroundings then shouldn't you?" she retorted smartly.

The glare Arthur gave her would have been enough to make any normal girl quake on the spot.

"And now you have to do my dare! I dare you to…" She glanced around, thinking. Her eyes fell upon Merlin.

"I dare you to kiss that peasant boy over there!" She declared triumphantly.

Merlin's eyes widened in alarm. _Didn't he have a say in this?_

Arthur looked equally repulsed by the idea. His mouth hung open as he tried to form words, protesting soundlessly.

"If you don't then I'm still going to tell your Daddy about last week" whispered Morgana maliciously.

"_What!_"

"Go on!" Morgana nudged him in the direction of Merlin.

Merlin looked to see if there was a route to escape but his feet seemed firmly rooted the spot as the blond haired boy awkwardly made his way over to him. Merlin looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"Um… sorry abut this," said Arthur. He leaned forward. Merlin felt the boy's lips touch his cheek for the merest millisecond before-

"Arrggggh Blergggh Meh Urrrgggghhhhhh!" Spluttered Arthur as he jumped backwards, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He grabbed a water skin that had been hung over the wall and took several large gulps of water before holding is mouth in the air and making loud gurgling noises in his throat.

Morgana was in hysterics. She was leaning with her back against the wall, clutching her sides, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

Merlin couldn't help it. He grinned too. The sight of the boy doubled over, coughing and spitting was comical.

"What's your name?" Morgana asked him once she had finished gasping for breath.

"Merlin" said Merlin.

Morgana suddenly raised her voice and sang in a loud taunting way "_Arthur_ and _Merlin_ sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N.-"

"MORGANA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" roared Arthur. Both boys blushed furiously but Morgana just skipped away, grinning like a cheshire-cat, singing her song as she disappeared through an archway leading towards the inside of the castle.

Arthur sighed and went to retrieve his sword. He yanked it out of the ground before speaking, as if to himself.

"I'm _never_ going to live this one down"

Merlin felt sorry for the boy. He could tell that he was deeply humiliated by what had just transpired.

"Is she your sister?" he asked.

"She's my s_tep_-sister" said Arthur. "- and the most annoying person I have ever met in my _entire life_."

"Oh." said Merlin. He had never had any siblings, though he had always wanted one… though now he wasn't so sure. He had always believed that brothers and sisters loved each other. "I'm sure she'll forget about it before long."

"You don't know Morgana" said Arthur, leaning against the wall before sinking to the ground in a sitting position. Merlin sat down next to him. "She'll have told the entire castle by the time I get back."

Merlin didn't know what to say so he said nothing.

"She drives me mad half the time," Arthur continued. "The other day she 'accidentally' spilled white dye over both my red jacket _and_ several of my red shirts so that by the time they had dried they were all bright _pink_! Since when did anyone allow _Morgana_ walk round the castle carrying dye anyway? Something was bound to happen! Now half my wardrobe looks like it belongs to a girl!" he sulked.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Maybe you should get her back" said Merlin "You play a joke on her for a change – see how she likes it."

"That's not a bad idea!" said Arthur, his eyes lighting up. "Maybe I could dye her clothes a different colour?"

"Nah that's too obvious – you need do something more subtle. How about you go put worms in her bed – or even better a _toad_!"

Arthur grinned.

"Or you could cut a slit in the back the skirt of her dress so that everyone can see her underwear!"

"Nah, her nurse-maid would notice…" said Arthur. "How about I hid all of her underwear somewhere…"

"I know – in one of the village stables?" interjected Merlin.

"No – in the _Royal_ Stables! Then all of the knights would be able to see – HA!"

Both boys guffawed at the idea.

"Actually, I think I like your first idea with the toad best" said Arthur. "It would be really embarrassing if someone caught me sneaking around the castle carrying Morgana's underwear…" He shuddered at the thought.

"You live in the castle?" said Merlin, astounded.

"Yeah!" said Arthur as though this was obvious.

"Your parents must be really rich" said Merlin in an awed voice.

"Of course!" boasted the blond boy, raising his sword proudly into the air "I am Prince Arthur Pendragon, Son of the great King, Uther Pendragon, and Heir to the throne of Camelot." he recited as though he had practiced saying it aloud many times before.

"Oh," said Merlin. "I'm... um Merlin." He finished rather pathetically.

"And I'm going to train to be a Knight." Arthur bragged. "I'm going to be the best Knight this kingdom has ever seen! Just you wait and see." He began waving his sword through the air as though fighting off invisible opponents.

Merlin didn't hesitate in believing him. "You look like you've spent a lot of time practicing your sword skills."

"Yeah." said Arthur, as he pretended to duck an invisible blow before swinging his sword round and almost knocking Merlin's head off. "I practice every day – I'm trying to work on my footwork and defence skills so that I'm well prepared when I start my Knight's training."

"Wow," whistled Merlin. This seemed much more complicated than he'd thought. When watching Arthur and Morgana fight it had seemed as though they were stepping and slashing at random. He must have missed the underlying rhythms and order of the fight.

"Do you do much sword fighting?" Arthur asked.

"Um… no." Merlin mumbled.

"Look, I'll teach you the basics," said Arthur. "Go get Morgana's sword."

Not sure whether this was a good idea, Merlin did as he was told and retrieved the wooden sword.

"Ok," said Arthur. "Now to start with, you stand with your left foot in front of the other, and your right foot should be facing sideways – like this." Arthur demonstrated the position. "And your knees must remain slightly bent."

Merlin tried to copy him but soon found himself sprawling upon the grass. He had always known that his balance was atrocious, but he was especially embarrassed that he couldn't even stand in the beginner's position without falling over.

He leapt back to his feet, ignoring the fact that Arthur was struggling to keep a strait face, and tried again.

"That's a bit better," said Arthur, encouragingly. "Remember to keep your knees slightly bent. Ok, now hold your sword out in front of you like this. Now to move forward…"

Merlin did his best to follow Arthur's directions, wobbling precariously the whole time. Arthur tried to teach him the basic steps and some attack and defence moves. After Merlin had fallen over for about the thirtieth time Arthur finally put down his sword, laughing as Merlin wiped mud off his face.

"Wanna have a break?"

"Sure." Merlin panted, he was going to have bruises for about a week after this, he thought, rubbing his left kneecap.

Both boys sat down on the grass. Arthur pulled a bread roll out of his pocket.

"Want some?" Arthur offered.

"Um, yes please" said Merlin as his stomach rumbled loudly. They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company as they gazed at the view across the valley.

"Arthur," Merlin asked, "Do you want to be my friend?"

The question startled Arthur. _Friend_? He'd never had a _friend _before. Sure he knew the children of the Knights and Noblemen at the castle, but they always treated him differently, like a Prince, not like a _friend_. He supposed there was Morgana – but she was his sister ('_step_ sister' he reminded himself). It wasn't quite the same.

He had never met anyone like Merlin before. He was just a peasant boy, but he treated Arthur like an equal. Hadn't they just spent the whole afternoon sharing jokes and playing sword–fighting together? If this wasn't friendship, Arthur wasn't quite sure he knew the meaning of the word.

"Okay"

Both boys grinned.

Merlin stared back across the hills, bathed in golden glow, and noticed that the sun was low in the sky. He stood up suddenly.

"Oh no!" he gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"My mother must be looking everywhere for me! She told me not to leave he room at the inn but I sneaked out and now she's probably got back and found me missing!" Merlin cried.

"I've got to go." he said apologetically, turning back to face Arthur.

"Oh, okay." said Arthur. "But you will be back tomorrow?"

"Err… no, sorry. You see I don't live in Camelot - me and my mother were just visiting and tomorrow we're leaving early to go back to Ealdor." said Merlin sadly.

He turned to go, but paused as Arthur stood up.

"Hey - before you go, take this." he said, before handing Merlin a small gold ring with the Pendragon coat of arms on it.

"_What_? But this is made of gold! It must be very expensive." gasped Merlin in disbelief.

"Doesn't matter - you're my friend! I have several at home – I hardly ever wear them anyway." Arthur said sheepishly.

"Thank you." said Merlin seriously, before pocketing it.

"S'okay." replied Arthur. "I hope we see each other again."

"Yeah, me too." said Merlin. "I promise I'll come back to Camelot one day."

"And when you do you must promise to come back and see me again!" said Arthur sternly.

"I will!" said Merlin, who reached forward and, without invitation, gave Arthur a hug. After a few seconds of shocked hesitation, the prince hugged him back.

"I best be off" Merlin said once they broke apart.

"Right." said Arthur.

Merlin turned away and headed back the way he had come.

"Make sure you play that trick on Morgana!" he shouted back over his shoulder.

"Oh I _will_!" Arthur shouted. "I'm off to find a pond right now to catch that toad!"

Merlin laughed back.

"Goodbye Arthur!" He yelled. He wondered whether he would ever see the golden haired prince again.

"Goodbye Merlin… _my friend_." Arthur whispered the last couple of words.

Once he rounded the castle wall Merlin turned and ran. He ran through Camelot faster than he had ever run in his whole life (except perhaps that time when he'd had to escape Old Mr Smithers after nearly flattening him when felling a tree with magic).

The sun had nearly disappeared beneath the horizon by the time Merlin reached the inn. Just as he was about to charge across the street he paused as he spotted his mother's back as she entered the inn through the front door.

_Oh no! _Merlin thought. _In a few seconds she going to open the door to the room and find me missing! _On the verge of panic, Merlin ran towards the window he had climbed out from earlier… and stopped.

The barrels he had used to climb down were missing.

_Someone must have moved them!_ he thought. _I can't climb back up – what am I going to do now?!_

It was then that he noticed the ivy tendrils covering the adjacent house, and an idea sprung into his head. He carefully checked the street for any passers bye. There was no-one. The streets were much quieter at this hour as he figured everyone would all be back home having dinner.

Once he'd confirmed the coast was clear Merlin raised his hand, arm outstretched up in front of him and focused his magic upon the vines. His eyes flashed gold and the plant began to move. Slowly the tendrils grew longer and creeped across the wall of the house, latching onto the edge of the windowsill, before snaking down towards the ground. Merlin lowered his hand, glancing around once more for witnesses and, finding none, he launched himself forwards and he scrambled clumsily up the wall, using the ivy branches as handholds.

Gasping for breath he hauled himself back through the window (which he had thankfully forgotten to close earlier) and flopped down upon the bed, gasping for breath. At that precise moment he heard footsteps pause outside the room, and a key turn in the lock. Merlin sat up as the door swung open to reveal his mother's welcoming face.

"Hello Merlin! Sorry I've been out so long I've been-"

She paused.

"Why are you panting?" she asked sternly.

"Erm…" said Merlin, thinking fast. "I was jumping on the bed!"

"Reallllllly?" said his mother disbelievingly, eyeing the mud plastered all over Merlin's boots and trousers. "…and why is the window open?"

"For some fresh air?" answered Merlin hopefully.

Hunith scowled. Her son really was a terrible liar.

***

**This is my first ever Fanfic so I would be really pleased and eternally greatful to know your thoughts, plus any useful advice as to how I could improve too.**

**To let me know – please press the green button ;)**

**Thanks!**

**SeceretGoldenEyes**


End file.
